The present invention relates to mobile cabinets, and particularly to a mobile cabinet with a plurality of interchangeable amenities.
Cabinets are generally well known in the furniture industry. Such cabinets often include a sliding drawer adaptable to satisfy various functional needs such as retaining files or storing equipment. Further, such cabinets are often provided with casters or wheels to provide mobility across a floor surface, and are sometimes designed to be cooperatingly used with a desk or other furniture.
However, present cabinets typically have a fixed exterior configuration which can not be readily adapted to satisfy various work functions. Further, improvements are desired in the ability to personalize the cabinets, such as to adapt the cabinets for specialized tasks, and to change the cabinet's outer appearance. Thus, there is a need for increased flexibility in the functionality and personalization of cabinets.